Slade
by Yuno G
Summary: Erza esta atrapada bajo el cuerpo del gran macho en la cama del hospital donde trabaja.Ella no puede olvidarlo. Pero el ni siquiera la recuerda!Jellal piensa que la nueva Doc es una cotilla.Él no puede ofrecerle nada porque está obsesionado con el recuerdo de otra mujer. Se sorprende cuando se da cuenta que son la misma.Y ahora cree que ella nunca volverá a darle otra oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Adaptacion de Slade de Lauran Dohner Libro 2 de las nuevas especies

* * *

-"¿No solías trabajar en un hospital veterinario, Erza?"

Erza frunció el ceño y tomo un sorbo de su café helado. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando oyó la voz del hombre. El Dr. Dennis Channer era un hijo de puta. Él siempre estaba tratando de fastidiarla. El tipo la tenía tomada con ella. La gente nunca se molestaba en conocerla y a veces eso hería sus sentimientos. Se había graduado en la escuela de secundaria a la edad de catorce años y había terminado la carrera de medicina cuando tenía veinticuatro años. Había completado su residencia pasando algunos años en hospitales especializados en víctimas de armas. A los veintiocho años había conseguido su trabajo de ensueño en uno de los mejores hospitales de los .

La mayoría de la gente pensaba que ella era muy vanidosa. Ella no era una snob, no creía que era mejor que nadie y definitivamente no era fría. Sus habilidades sociales eran pésimas. Ella siempre había sido un poco tímida y llevaba una vida tan ocupada que no le permitia hacer amistades y luego estaba el hecho de que poca gente era amable con ella. No iba a acercarse a la gente que le daba la espalda.

Dennis Channer era su jefe en el Hospital de la Misericordia y tenia diez años más que ella. Pensaba que ella había conseguido el trabajo por su cuerpo en vez de por sus habilidades . Ella había trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde había llegado. Había sacrificado su vida personal por su carrera.

-"Sí, lo hice. Trabajé en un hospital veterinario en la escuela de medicina."

-"¿Con beca?" Él se burló de ella.

Contó hasta diez en silencio.-"No."

-"Tú eres la próxima." su rostro arrugado parecía muy divertido. -"Tenemos un paciente proveniente de un callejón." Él se rió, obviamente estaba haciendo una broma privada, dirigida a ella. Apretó los dientes para evitar decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Dejó caer su café helado y el resto de su sándwich en la papelera antes de seguir a Dennis por el pasillo. Probablemente es un alma desafortunada, pensó Erza. Dennis los llamaba borrachos, vagos o pandilleros. Puesto que él había mencionado la palabra callejón, una persona sin hogar le vino a la mente.

La imagen de una persona con mal olor y el cuerpo sin lavar cruzó por su cerebro. Incluso podría ser uno de esos locos que no paraban de gritar que los alienígenas de Marte nos iban a secuestrar a todos. Erza se había ocupado de muchos de ellos, por desgracia.

Erza paso junto a Sally, una enfermera de la que se había hecho amiga, mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia las puertas de emergencia. La expresión asustada y sombría del rostro de la otra mujer le hizo tensarse más. Lo que venía tenía que ser bastante abominable, ya que la otra mujer era un hueso duro de roer, tras ver un montón de cosas horrendas durante sus quince años de trabajo de la sala de emergencias.

Erza empezó a preocuparse. No había mucho que asustara a Sally. Dos semanas antes habían traído a un pandillero con tres heridas de bala en el pecho y la enfermera ni siquiera se estremeció. . Mientras que habían estado trabajando con el joven, una banda rival había enviado a uno de sus miembros a la sala de emergencia para acabar con él. Sally la había ayudado muy tranquilamente a esconder al hombre inconsciente en un armario para ocultarlo mientras que la seguridad del edificio se encargaba del matón armado.

Dennis se volvió, sonriendo con suficiencia a Erza.- "Tenemos a un hombre mitad humano y mitad perro".

-"Eso no es gracioso." Suspiró Erza.- "¿Me deshice de mi cena por esto? Crece, Dennis. "

Levantó las manos sin dejar de sonreír. -"Ojalá fuera una broma, pero lo digo en serio. Han sido rescatados de un centro de investigación de una compañía farmacéutica. Tenemos unos sesenta y cinco pacientes en diferentes hospitales. Somos el centro de más cercano y viene en avión porque es el que esta peor de todas las víctimas. Los paramédicos nos han confirmado que este hombre es un humano con partes de perrito. "Dennis parecía francamente alegre.- "Y es todo tuyo ya que has trabajado con perros."

Erza se puso las manos en las caderas.- "Deberías de haberte reservado ésto para el Día de los Inocentes. ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia? ¿Es una víctima que llevaba un traje de perro? ¿Es un actor que iba de chucho en la fiesta de cumpleaños de algún niño ? "

-"Es cierto", intervino Sally en voz baja. -"Esa noticia esta en todos los canales." Ella no gastaba bromas a Erza. Sus ojos oscuros se veían ansiosos.- "La policía rescato a los supervivientes en una instalación de investigación, dicen que son parte animal y parte humanos. Uno de ellos viene en un helicóptero. Llamamos al medico de emergencia pero ya han pasado veinte minutos y no ha llegado ".

Erza lucho por comprender lo que había oído. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se acerco al televisor que estaba colgado en la pared. Dos enfermeras estaban mirando el televisor. Un helicóptero volaba dando círculos sobre un edificio lleno de ambulancias, de coches de policía, de bomberos y de vehículos del swat. Erza se giro de nuevo.

-"¿Tiempo?", Gritó Erza.

Cory, el enfermero que llevaba el control de las entradas, le contesto desde detrás de un escritorio en la entrada. -"Tres minutos. Esta estable por ahora. "

-"Mierda," la mirada de Erza voló a Dennis y le hizo un gesto sombrío.-"¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora?"

-"Tiene cortes." Dennis seguía sonriendo.-"Tiene pérdida de sangre, está en shock y no sé que más está mal con el muchacho perro. Ellos sólo lo liberaron y lo llevaron corriendo hasta el helicóptero. Tal vez si les das un regalo al perrito pueda ladrarte cuales son sus heridas. "

-"¿Te parece divertido?" Erza le miró con disgusto.-"Dios, eres un hijo de puta. Es la vida de una persona ". Ella le volvió la espalda y se centró en Sally.- "Prepara un quirófano por si acaso ya que no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. Despierta a todo el mundo. Tendremos que buscar a un donante que coincida con su tipo de sangre y quiero placas completas. Nosotros-"

-"No tenemos sangre de perro", interrumpió Dennis.

Erza se dio la vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada.-"Estoy trabajando. Soy una profesional. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que es eso? "

Su sonrisa murió. -"No me hables de esa manera. Soy tu jefe ".

-"Tu sólo eres uno de ellos y voy a ir a por tu cabeza si me jodes en este momento", amenazó Erza.- "Ayuda o sal de mi camino. El vuelo debe aterrizar en menos de un minuto. "Ella giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia la puerta exterior.

Oyó el helicóptero antes de verlo. Los ruidos detrás de ella le aseguraron que su equipo estaba preparado al lado de las puertas abiertas. El viento de las aspas le hizo girar un poco la cabeza y protegerse la mayor parte del rostro con la manga de su bata blanca. Su mirada se quedo fija en Sally y en los otros dos enfermeros que sujetaban una camilla. Esperaba no parecer preocupada porque los otros tres lo estaban. El helicóptero aterrizó.

Erza no perdió la calma gracias a sus años de experiencia . Apenas miró el bulto grande y cubierto con una manta que bajaron del helicóptero. Se concentro en el medico que le estaba dando la información sobre el paciente.

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

-"215".

Erza le frunció el ceño al médico .Él asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente. -"Es todo lo que tenemos. Es lo que él dijo ".

-"Gracias." Erza salio corriendo tras la camilla que estaba siendo empujada dentro del hospital. Ella miro a Cory cuando paso junto a él.- "Quiero más información sobre él. Llama a la policía que esta a cargo de este desastre, lo que sea, pero necesito saber todo lo que puedas conseguir sobre este tipo. El único nombre que tenemos de él es el 215 ". Ella saco un par de guantes de su bolsillo y se los puso.

-"Estoy en ello", le prometió Cory, agarrando el teléfono.

A Erza le encantaba trabajar con él. Era un "cielo" de hombre. Nunca se quejaba de nada y hacia todo lo que le pedía, aunque técnicamente no fuera su trabajo. Ella sabía que él haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudarla. Ella entró corriendo en la sala de examen y vio como su equipo cambiaba a la víctima de la camilla a una cama examen. Se acerco a su cabeza y buscó su cara.

-"Vamos", ordenó Erza. Miró el cuerpo del hombre que su equipo iba dejando desnudo. La víctima tenia barro seco en la cara yen el cuerpo, por lo que le resulto muy difícil distinguir sus rasgos.

-"Mira esto", murmuró Sally.- "Su ropa tiene velcro en los lados en lugar de costuras".

-"Practico", gruñó Pete. -"Ayúdame a girarlo, Ally. Es un gran hijo de puta. "

-"Posible herida de cuchillo en el bajo de la espalda" señaló Ally.- "De unos cuatro centímetros por lo menos." Ella sondeó la herida con las manos enguantadas. -"No es profundo".

-"Tenemos algunas quemaduras en su hombro derecho", añadió Pete. -"Son de segundo grado, por lo que no están muy mal. Creo que alguien uso una Taser con él. Hay pequeñas heridas punzantes centradas en las zonas afectadas. ¿Qué tipo de arma causa estas quemaduras? Nunca las había visto antes. "

Erza estaba comprobando la cabeza. -"Él tiene un bulto, pero no hay sangrado visible. Ordenar una tomografía computarizada. "Ella lo soltó y agarró su mini-linterna. Suavemente le abrió un párpado, tenía unos hermosos ojos marrones. Ella señalo la su a cada uno de sus ojos y reaccionaron perfectamente. Le tocó la garganta, no había huesos rotos y no hay inflamación. Se concentró en su boca y le separo los labios. Y se quedó sin aliento.

Su equipo se quedó inmóvil, centrado en ella. Aturdida se quedó mirando los dientes afilados del interior de la boca del paciente. Parecían colmillos de vampiro. Con mucho cuidado le abrió la mandíbula para revisarle el interior de la boca y echar un vistazo a sus vías respiratorias.

-"¿Son eso dientes de perro?" la voz de Pete sonó inestable.

-"Herida de bala en el muslo izquierdo", anunció Ally. -"A travesó la médula."

"¿Sangrado?" Erza soltó la boca del paciente.

-"Débil pero ha mellado una arteria. Los médicos han detenido la hemorragia. Su presión sanguínea es estable en el momento.".

-"Vamos a trasladarlo al quirófano tan pronto como hayamos terminado. Llama y di que debe estar preparado para cuando lleguemos. "

Erza ignoro al personal que entro y salio con las muestras de la víctima para examinarlas. Tenía fe en su equipo y trabajaban bien juntos. El hospital Misericordia tenía la reputación de contratar sólo al mejor personal. Colocaron cuidadosamente al paciente de lado y observaron cada centímetro de su piel.

-"Marcas de agujas en las mejillas del culo", señaló Sally. "Él no es un drogadicto. Tendría que ser bastante flexible para pincharse aquí y con la arma que este hombre tiene, no es probable ".

-"¿Él tiene un arma?" Erza aparto las manos del paciente.- "¿Dónde? Ten cuidado. "

De Sally rió por primera vez. -"No es un arma real. Brazos Erza. ¿No sabes lo que significa grandes músculos y piel de ante? El tipo es un pastel de carne total. ¿No te diste cuenta? "

Se sintió aliviada por que el tipo no estuviera armado -" Vamos para el quirófano cuando compruebe el muslo. Todavía está sangrando ". Examinó la herida de bala. Ella palpo cada lado de los agujeros que la bala había atravesado.

-"Ya vamos ", ordenó Ally.

Erza se dirigió a la puerta.- "Voy para arriba."

Ella llegó al pasillo y el Dr. José Roldio le bloqueó el paso. Estaba pálido.- "Te debo una Erza. Ya me ocupo yo. Gracias ".Y continuo su camino hacia su paciente .

Erza se quedó aturdida durante unos segundos. Se puso a un lado rápidamente, cuando su equipo salio con al hombre inconsciente en una camilla de ruedas hacia el quirofano. Se quedó mirando la cara del paciente ahora que tuvo tiempo para pensar. Tenía el pelo largo, espeso, de color azul con mechas negras . Sus ojos eran de color marron oscuro con ligeros remolinos en el iris caramelo claro, eran unos ojos realmente hermosos. Ella se quito los guantes ensangrentados y los tiro a la basura. Le irritaba no ser ella quien fuera a operarlo.

Erza entro de nuevo en el interior de la sala de médicos después de ver a seis pacientes más. Se bebió otro café con hielo y trató de calmarse. José Roldio era uno de los mejores cirujanos del país y el paciente era importante, de interés periodístico. No debería preocuparse tanto porque estuviera siendo atendido por otro médico, pero lo hizo. Sus hombros se hundieron. Ella siempre quería seguir el estado de sus pacientes.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella ,el Dr. Roldio entro, parecía completamente agotado. Él le asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la máquina de café. Erza se giro en su silla para mirarlo.

-"¿Esta bien?"

-"Si. Tuve que reparar una arteria, pero el sangrado no fue tan malo como pensábamos. El veterinario apareció, pero tenia demasiado miedo de tocar a nuestro paciente. Él sólo ocupo espacio dentro de mi sala de operaciones. Tu ya has visto las anormalidades del paciente. Eso no es por la cirugía plástica. Lo comprobé cuando estaba en mi mesa. De alguna manera le hicieron eso a ese tipo. Tiene bastantes anomalías así que estoy convencido de que no es totalmente humano. ¿Puedes creerte esta mierda? Jesús. "

-"¿Hemos sido capaces de conseguir su tipo de sangre?" Ese pensamiento había molestado a Erza durante horas.

-"No. Le pusimos plasma universal y no lo rechazo. Está estable ahora, pero le tuve que enviar a la UCI, ya que no tenemos ni idea de con que estamos tratando. Sabemos que la situación de estas personas es un poco peligrosa. Tuvimos que poner guardias de seguridad en su puerta para protegerle. Hay gente que están tratando de colarse en el interior. "José se desplomó en una silla mientras se encontraba con la mirada de Erza.- "No tenía la intención de quitarte al paciente. Creo que eres un gran médico, pero la orden vino de arriba. Los grandes temían que muriera y que la mierda golpeara a todo mundo. "

Erza se encogió de hombros.- "Entiendo". Ella sonrió.- "Me molesto al principio, pero me calmé. Es tu especialidad. "

-"Deje tu nombre a los de seguridad". Él le devolvió la sonrisa.- "Pensé que podrías querer verle. Sé que te gusta ver la evolución de tus pacientes ".

Dio un sorbo a su bebida. -"¿Por qué tuviste que dejar mi nombre? Con mi tarjeta del hospital deberían dejarme entrar en la UCI . "

-"El tipo es un monstruo médico." Suspiró José.- "Tenemos el problema de que todo el personal quiere entrar a verlo. Les preocupa que alguien le tome fotos y se las vendan a los medios de comunicación. Ya se ha extendido la noticia de que él tiene dientes de vampiro. "

-"Caninos. Hay una diferencia. "

-"Lo que sea. Él es un monstruo y el hospital está aterrorizado de que se viole la confidencialidad. Tenemos la reputación de que protegemos a nuestros pacientes. Hemos tenido que restringir el acceso a él, solo pueden entrar los que estén autorizados. "El médico se levantó. -"Tengo que ir a casa con mi esposa. Íbamos a salir a cenar cuando me llamaron y ella no se lo tomó bien. Es su cumpleaños. "

-"Pasate cuando salgas por la tienda de regalos y le compras su chocolate preferido." Erza le guiñó un ojo.- "Yo perdonaría cualquier cosa por unas cuantas libras de chocolate."

José se echó a reír. -"Mi esposa no es tan bondadosa. Creo que tendré que llamar a un joyero. Por favor, comprueba el estado del paciente para que pueda dormir un poco. "Él se despidió con la mano al salir.

Erza bostezó. Había estado trabando durante demasiado tiempo y ya era la hora de volver a casa. Pensó en su cama blanda y estaba deseando arrojarse sobre ella. Ella mostró su tarjeta de identificación al oficial de seguridad.

-"Yo soy la Dra. Erza Scarlet. El Dr. José Roldio me pidió que chequeara a un paciente suyo. "

El guardia miro su portapapeles.- "Entre, Dra. Scarlet. Usted está autorizada. "

Erza entró en la UCI y asintió con la cabeza a la enfermera de que estaba de guardia , Erza había hablado un par de veces con ella. Ella no conocía a mucha de la gente que trabajaba el turno de día y ya se había cambio el turno. Echó un vistazo a la lista de pacientes de la UCI .

Supo la habitación que le habían asignado inmediatamente. Los números 215 estaban escritos en el lugar del nombre. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala tres.

Erza abrió la puerta lentamente. El hombre tendido en la cama estaba limpio. Su cabello le caía por los hombros. Se veía muy diferente sin el barro sobre él. Él era guapo. Tenía un porte muy masculino, fuerte y una cara hermosa.

Ella cogió el informe para estudiarlo. Su mirada se alzó de nuevo a él, su pecho desnudo y amplio estaba conectado a los monitores. Ella se quedó un poco boquiabierta cuando vio sus brazos gruesos y tonificados. Armas. No había oído ese término antes, pero él era muy musculoso. Tal vez era un culturista. Su mirada bajó al informe para ver si tomaba drogas. Buscó la droga que los culturistas utilizan pero él había dado negativo. Sólo dio positivo en un tipo de sedante que conocía. Erza soltó el informe y se acercó. Se detuvo a un lado de la cama y puso las manos en la baranda que evitaría que se cayera de la cama. Ella observo su rostro con atención, fascinada. Sus pómulos eran más pronunciados que los de un ser humano normal y su nariz era ancha y con una forma ... diferente. Se mordió el labio mientras se inclinaba sobre él para ver mejor esos labios generosos que ocultaban esos dientes caninos. Se enderezo y busco un guante en el bolsillo de su bata. Quería volver a ver otra vez esos dientes.

Sus labios eran suaves, perfectamente formados y cálidos. No se había dado cuenta de eso la noche anterior, ya que había estado demasiado ocupada evaluando las lesiones. Suavemente usó los dedos enguantados para levantar el labio inferior. Sus dientes inferiores parecían normales, excepto los dientes laterales que eran afilados, como los de un perro. Ella utilizó el pulgar para levantar suavemente el labio superior mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para verlos más de cerca. Con cuidado le sujeto la cara con la otra mano que no tenia guante. Le abrió la mandíbula y le mantuvo la boca abierta. Tuvo que estirarse por encima de su pecho para conseguir una mejor vista.

Ella examino visualmente los dientes largos y le hubiera gustado saber más sobre odontología. Se inclinó más bajo y su pelo cayó sobre su pecho desnudo, pero no le preocupo que fuera a despertarlo. Le habían sedado fuertemente durante la cirugía y todavía faltaba unas horas para que despertara. Su rostro quedo a escasos centímetros de su boca mientras examinaba sus dientes posteriores y tomaba notas mentales. Los molares superiores e inferiores eran definitivamente caninos, más afilados que los dientes humanos. Los dientes anormales estaban allí para desgarrar y masticar.

Erza sacó el dedo y le cerro la boca pero le sostuvo la barbilla con la palma de la mano. Miró su cara, ya que quería observar su nariz ancha otra vez, pero se encontró mirando a un par de ojos marrones que la miraban.

-"Hola," dijo en voz baja.

Erza se sorprendió de que el paciente estuviera despierto cuando no debería estarlo. Trató de apartarse de él, pero sus dos manos la agarraron de los brazos.

Se golpeó la cadera contra la baranda metálica cuando él tiró de ella para tumbarla en un lado la cama. El peso del hombre aplastó su cuerpo contra el colchón cuando él se coloco sobre ella.

Erza empezó a luchar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Las manos del paciente se deslizaron a lo largo de sus brazos para cogerle las muñecas e inmovilizarlas sobre su cabeza. Un fuerte gruñido salio de su garganta. El sonido era tan sorprendente aterrador que Erza se congeló de terror instantáneamente.

Se quedó mirando el rostro muy masculino que estaba unas pulgadas por encima del de ella. Sus ojos extrañamente hipnóticos se estrecharon. Su lengua se deslizó de entre sus labios generosos para deslizarse sobre su labio inferior.

-"Eres nueva. ¿No te advirtieron de que nunca cruzaras la línea de la muerte? "Su mirada bajó a su garganta y después regresó a su rostro.- "Fuiste realmente estúpida al no encadenarme. ¿No te explicaron cómo tenias que manejarnos Doc? Nunca nos quites las restricciones ".

Ella finalmente recupero la voz.- "Estás en un hospital. Vas a estar bien. "

Él frunció el ceño. Erza estaba atrapada debajo de él, su cuerpo se apretaba con fuerza contra el de ella desde el pecho hasta los pies.

-"No sé si montarte o matarte", gruñó en voz baja. Movió su cuerpo sobre el de ella y Erza jadeo cuando su dura erección se presionó contra ella.- "Prefiero montarte ya que no me gustaría matar algo tan hermoso." Él le sonrió a ella. Erza se asustó cuando vio sus dientes afilados.- "¿Alguna vez quisiste ser follada por un animal belleza?"

-"Soy la docto-"

-"No me importa", gruñó en voz baja interrumpiéndola. -"Dame un beso belleza. Entonces te voy a mostrar lo que te has estado perdiendo. He decidido montarte. No me puedo resistir. "Sus fosas nasales se dilataron mientras inhalaba su olor y un profundo gemido retumbó de sus labios entreabiertos.- "Estoy muy duro por ti y hueles tan bien."

El pánico se apoderó de Erza y grito. -"¡Ayuda!"

El 215 la miró y sonrió. -"Nadie sería tan estúpido de entrar en esta habitación para salvarte belleza. Me has quitado las restricciones y ahora eres mía. "

Le sujeto ambas muñecas con una mano y deslizo la otra mano por su cuerpo. Su mano vaciló en la curva de un pecho durante un momento antes de aplanarse sobre sus costillas y luego bajo hasta la cadera. Se levanto de encima de ella lo suficiente como para deslizar la mano entre ella y la cama, le agarro el culo y lo apretó.

-"Tu culo es mío dulzura. Pero no te preocupes. No voy a hacerte daño y no te voy matar. Me gustas muchísimo. Decidí que te voy a mantener conmigo doc . Te haré tantas cosas que no querrás volver a salir de esta habitación. Necesitaras que te monte tanto como comer o respirar cuando me vea obligado a dejarte en libertad. "

Una fuerte alarma de repente sonó en el interior de la habitación. Erza miró al hombre que seguía sonriendole. La mano en su culo la agarro con más firmeza mientras él acomodaba sus caderas entre sus piernas. Froto su dura polla contra la uve de sus pantalones. Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir la fuerza con la que se presionaba contra ella.

-"Vas a desearme tanto como yo te deseo a ti", le prometió con voz ronca.

El rostro de él se acerco a la mejilla de Erza y empujo hasta que ella volvió la cabeza. Sus labios le rozaron su cuello, él le lamió y gimió. El cuerpo de Erza se sacudió cuando él le mordisqueó allí y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en ese mismo momento. La rígida longitud de su pene se frotaba directamente sobre su clítoris. Su cuerpo se movió bajo él. Él se puso tenso, gruñó y apretó la mandíbula contra su hombro.

Ella se horrorizo de ver como su cuerpo respondía a él. Sus pezones se endurecieron, su estómago se estremecía y el placer que estaba sintiendo cuando su polla se frotaba contra su clítoris, le hizo jadear. Ser dominada por un hombre nunca había sido una fantasía para ella, pero de repente no pudo evitar excitarse ante el hecho de que un poderoso, guapo, masculino y muy peligroso hombre controlara su cuerpo.

Él gimió contra su cuello.-"No puedo esperar a probar cada centímetro de ti. Voy a enterrar mi cara entre tus muslos y haré que te corras con mi lengua belleza. Sé que tu sabor sera tan dulce como lo es tu olor. "Gruñó más fuerte.- "Entonces voy a darte la vuelta ,dejaré tu culo al aire y te montare

hasta que vuelvas a correrte."

Erza se arqueó contra él. La imagen que vio en su mente y la estimulación de su clítoris, casi la hicieron llegar al clímax . Sabía que si él no dejaba de mover sus caderas, se correría. Su clítoris palpitaba de placer y se mordió el labio con fuerza para no gemir.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe y al menos seis personas entraron dentro. El sobresalto sofoco las llamas del cuerpo de Erza. El hombre que estaba encima de ella giro la cabeza hacia ellos y un gruñido fuerte y terrorífico brotó de su garganta.

-"Sedarlo," gritó Erza, su mente empezó a trabajar de nuevo.

Los enfermeros y los guardias de seguridad se movieron hacia el paciente. Él trató de girarse hacia ellos con un rugido de rabia, con la clara intención de luchar contra ellos. La soltó y trató de levantarse de encima de su cuerpo para enfrentarse a los hombres que trataban de sujetarlo. Erza se asusto de que pudiera salir lastimado así que le echó los brazos al cuello y envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus muslos para tratar de mantenerlo abajo. Se movió y su polla se froto con más fuerza contra ella .La hizo más consciente de lo excitada que estaba. Ella vio como los dos celadores le ponían las inyecciones.

Él emitió unos gruñidos bajos en su garganta, pero finalmente dejó de luchar. Su cuerpo se quedo flojo sobre ella y su peso muerto casi no le permitía respirar. Dos celadores, un guardia de seguridad y dos enfermeras levantaron al hombre grande de encima de Erza lo suficiente para que ella pudiera deslizarse por debajo de él.

Erza estaba sudando y jadeando cuando se puso de pie. El paciente estaba sedado y boca abajo en la cama. Ella lo miró fijamente y su cuerpo tembló cuando pensó en lo que podría haber sucedido si no hubieran irrumpido en la habitación. Probablemente habrían tenido relaciones sexuales. Una mano sobre el hombro la sobresalto. El Dr. Hearsal Morris la miraba preocupado.

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? "

Erza se aclaró la garganta.- "Estoy bien", mintió.


	2. Chapter 2

Un año más tarde

Erza estaba sentada en su escritorio pensando en el 215. Todavía le perseguía la mirada de esos increíbles ojos marrones mientras la mantenía atrapada debajo de él en la cama del hospital y casi ... la había seducido. Sabía que nunca le olvidaría, pero él no la recordaba. Lo que realmente le molestaba demasiado.

Había oído que las nuevas especies, los sobrevivientes que habían sido rescatados de las instalaciones de pruebas de las compañías farmacéuticas Mercile, se habían cambiado los números que le pusieron por nombres. Él había elegido el nombre de Jellal.

Le iba bien. Él era un gran hijo de puta, de pecho ancho, con el pelo largo, salvaje y que emitía una señal constante de peligro. Cada vez que él sonreía y mostraba esos dientes afilados en una sonrisa, parecía que te estaba amenazando. También era el hombre más sexy que había conocido y los recuerdos de ese día en la cama del hospital, aun la excitaban.

Todos los sobrevivientes de la nueva especie vivían en un retiro privado llamado El Homeland. No todo el mundo era partidario de su existencia, así que se vieron obligados vivir con una altas medidas de seguridad que les protegían de los grupos de manifestantes que creían que eran una abominación.

Los fanáticos religiosos decían que eran antinaturales y una afrenta a Dios ya que habían sido creados en tubos de ensayo por científicos. Decían que las nuevas especies eran animales a dos patas que no merecían tener los mismos derechos que los humanos, que solo eran animales entrenados para imitar a las personas. Era ridículo. Y Erza se irritaba cuando escuchaba a esos locos idiotas hablar en las noticias.

Las nuevas especies eran las víctimas, no una plaga para la humanidad y sin duda no eran un engendro de Satanás. Tampoco eran animales con la capacidad de hablar .Cuando hace dos meses escucho que abrirían un centro médico privado en El Homeland inmediatamente solicito uno de los puestos médicos. Nunca olvidaría la alegría que sintió cuando la llamaron para decirle que la habían elegido a ella para que fuera una de sus médicos. Todos los miembros de la comunidad médica estaban fascinados por las nuevas especies. El número total de supervivientes todavía era desconocido.

Industrias Mercile era una compañía farmacéutica, líder en investigación, que había estado utilizando a los sujetos como pruebas en vivo. Habían mezclado ADN animal con humano para crearlos. Corría el rumor de que los habían creado para conseguir vacunas contra las enfermedades que los animales traspasaban a los seres humanos y para crear vacunas y medicamentos contra las enfermedades que afectaban a los seres humanos y a la que los animales eran naturalmente inmunes. Más tarde se verifico que la compañía creo unas drogas que podían hacer que los humanos fueran más fuertes, más musculosos y más resistentes.

Le sorprendía que médicos y científicos hubieran vendido su alma por un sueldo, pero obviamente muchos lo habían hecho. Y alguien había descubierto la manera de combinar con éxito el ADN humano y animal para crear a las nuevas especies.

Erza esperaba aprender sobre ellos más ahora que había conseguido el trabajo, pero hasta ahora no le habían dicho mucho. Le habían dado un archivo y parte de la información la había aturdido, pero estaba preparada para cualquier desafío que se presentara. Por desgracia, parecía que sólo la habían contratado para ser la medica de los empleados humanos ya que ninguno de las nuevas especies habían entrado en la clínica.

Ella se echó hacia atrás en su silla, apoyó los pies sobre el escritorio y se concentro en lo que hasta ahora conocía de ellos. La Nueva Especie habían escogido unos nombres extraños, por lo general , habían elegido el que significaba algo para ellos. Habían optado por llamarse Las nuevas especies debido a que muchos de ellos no fueron alterados con el ADN de los mismos animales. Sabia que había tres tipos de especies, los caninos, los felinos y los primates. También estaban las diferencias físicas entre ellos. Sus pensamientos instantáneamente volvieron a la razón de su cabreo. Jellal no se acuerda de mí. Prácticamente abusó de mí, juró hacerle cosas obscenas a mi cuerpo y él sólo ...¿Se olvido de lo que hizo? Ella siseó el aire a causa de la ira que ardía alegremente en su interior. Ella sólo había tenido un enfrentamiento con él y no se había olvidado de sus ojos. ¿Cómo pudo él olvidarse? Yo no pude y eso no es justo. Era como uno esos hombres que tenían sexo con una mujer y al segundo en el que desparecían de su vista ,se olvidaba completamente de ella. Joder ¡ Había sido muy grosero con ella y eso añadió sal a la herida. Una de las empleadas humanas en El Homeland y un macho canino de las nuevas especies estaban viviendo juntos. Erza sabía que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, a pesar de que ellos lo negaron y quería estudiar la vida sexual de la pareja.

Jellal se le había puesto delante, había sido vulgar y tuvo el descaro de llamarla ¡entrometida! Los detalles sobre la vida sexual de la pareja podrían ser importantes. La nueva especie no eran médicamente muy conocidos y no se sabía si eran sexualmente compatibles con los humanos.

Erza no estaba segura de qué porcentaje de hombres podrían involucrarse con humanas. Sabia por los pocos informes que había leído que la base del pene de algunos sus nuevos pacientes se hinchaba justo antes de la eyaculación. ¿Era doloroso para la mujer? Esa era una de las preguntas que había querido preguntarle a la mujer que vivía con uno de la nueva especie, pero Jellal le había ordenado que se mantuviera alejada de la pareja.

Quería encontrar la posibilidad de que los seres humanos y las especies pudieran tener hijos en común. Le habían dicho que Industrias Mercile había obligado a las hembras de las nuevas especies a tener sexo con sus machos, con la esperanza de crear a más de ellos. Pero que nunca se produjo un embarazo. Puede ser que las nuevas especies no fueran capaces de concebir hijos debido a algo simple que podría ser tratado médicamente. Ella podría ser capaz de averiguarlo, si ellos le permitieran realizar unas pruebas.

-"¿Dra. Scarlet? "

La voz de Pablo sacó a Erza de sus pensamientos. Él era el único enfermero y parecía agradable. Él estaba en sus cuarenta y pocos años y le había mencionado que tenía un pasado militar.

-"Un centavo por tus pensamientos".

Erza forzó una sonrisa.- "No vale la pena. Siento lástima de mí misma. Quería este trabajo para saber más de las nuevas especies, pero me dan evasivas a cada paso que doy. "

-"Si. Los del NSO no son muy habladores. Llevo aquí más tiempo que tu y todavía no sé mucho de ellos. Se supone que debemos cuidarlos, pero ellos no nos dicen nada sobre su fisiología para ayudarnos a hacerlo."

-"¿NSO?"

-"Organización de las nuevas especies. Ellos mismos se llaman así. Me sorprende que no lo hayas visto en sus uniformes. Creo que ellos no están contentos con nuestra seguridad y han creado sus propios equipos. Yo no los culpo. Te perdiste el ataque que sufrieron aquí no hace mucho tiempo. "

-"Escuche algo sobre eso en las noticias."

Pablo hizo una mueca. -"Fue malo. Los bastardos de los manifestantes rompieron las puertas delanteras y unos quince camiones llenos de idiotas armados hasta los dientes pasaron al interior. Por suerte los edificios están construidos para resistir los ataques y la seguridad fue capaz de llevar a la mayoría de la gente a un lugar seguro. Esos hijos de puta entraron aquí como si fuera la temporada de caza de las especies.¿ Has estado alguna vez en una cacería de venados? "

-"No."

-"A eso se parecía. Hubo un total de diecisiete víctimas mortales en el momento en que terminó. Fueron los cuarenta y tantos minutos más largos de toda mi vida. Es por eso que decidieron contratar a un médico. Estaba saturado con las lesiones de ese día.. "

-"¿Diecisiete muertos? No escuche que fueran tantos. "La noticia horrorizó a Erza.

Él se encogió de hombros. -"Algunos de ellos murieron más tarde por heridas de bala. La seguridad contratada era una mierda. Los chicos de las nuevas especies se unieron a ellos para darle una patada en el culo a esos hijos de puta cuando intentaron abrir las puertas del centro médico. Yo estaba solo, pensé que iban a entrar y a matarme, ya que no les importaba a quien les disparaban. Si respirabas esos matones te daban un tiro. Los oficiales de las especies nuevas llevan uniformes negros de tipo SWAT con las letras NSO blancas escritas en el frente de sus chalecos ".

Jellal llevaba un uniforme así cuando le había visto antes.- "¿Así que los hombres que llevan el NSO en sus chalecos son guardias de seguridad?"

-"Se hacen llamar Los nuevos oficiales de las especies y sí. No te metas con esos tipos. Uno de ellos me dijo que era un prototipo experimental en el centro de investigación. El rumor es que algunos de ellos fueron entrenados para luchar y matar sólo para ver lo que las drogas podían hacer y lo rápidas que eran. Oí que Industrias Mercile tenia un contrato con el tercer mundo para venderles sus drogas. La nueva especie lo ha negado, pero ¿quién sabe cuál es la verdad?. De cualquier manera, son duros. No se puede negar el hecho de que fueron torturados y golpeados regularmente para ver cuanto daño podían soportar y lo rápido que podían recuperarse. ¿Has visto a unos de esos tipos de cerca? ¡Jesús! Son enormes y son rápidos, tienen un oído afilado, el sentido del olfato y de la vista mucho más desarrollado. Yo estaba en el ejército y te aseguro que no me gustaría encontrarme frente a frente con uno de ellos, aunque llevara mi unidad completa para apoyarme ".

Erza echó un vistazo a su reloj. No quería saber nada más de cómo de peligrosos eran Las Nuevas Especies. Ellos ya la intimidaban lo suficiente sin escuchar esa especulación. Ella también sabia que Paul tenía una tendencia a charlar durante horas si le dabas la oportunidad.

-"Estoy fuera de turno. Creo que me voy a ir a casa. "

-"¿Cómo calificarías la vivienda? ¿No es genial? Me dieron una con dos dormitorios, una casa de campo. A mi esposa le encanta. "

-"Están muy bien", coincidió Erza. Se puso de pie y cogió su bolso.- "Te veré mañana. Llámame si me necesitas. "Ella se golpeó el bolsillo. -"Mi teléfono móvil está encendido."

-"Lo haré, doctor ... uh, Erza".

Erza salió del centro médico y empezó a caminar por la calle. Su casa estaba a sólo una manzana de distancia del centro, dentro del área de empleados humanos, donde se había construido decenas de casas al estilo de las cabañas. Le habían asignado una pequeña y linda. Ella miró hacia la luna y pensó que era una noche hermosa.

-"Es un poco tarde para ir caminando," gruñó una voz ronca masculina detrás de ella.

Erza se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio la vuelta y trato de no mostrar su sorpresa cuando vio a Jellal. Llevaba el uniforme negro y su atención se fijo en las letras NSO impresas en su chaleco. . Su mirada se alzó para encontrarse con esos increíbles ojos marrones. Si él era un oficial del NSO, tenia que ser muy duro, un sobreviviente que sufrió los peores abusos y posiblemente había sido entrenado para luchar. Uno de los prototipos que les mostraban las cosas horribles que le habían hecho a su cuerpo. Eso significaba que Jellal podría ser super peligroso. Ella respiró profundamente y trato de calmar su corazón que latía con fuerza.

-"No te he visto ni te he oído ", admitió.

Le mostró los dientes afilados cuando sonrió. -"Lo se. No deberías caminar sola. Podría ser peligroso. "

-"Esta es una instalación muy protegida y hay guardias de seguridad por todas partes." Ella frunció el ceño. -"Creo que estoy bastante segura." Excepto contigo, se corrigió en silencio. Él es demasiado atractivo. Mira esos preciosos ojos y esa boca . Me pregunto cómo sería darle un beso. No vayas por allí, se ordenó mentalmente. Él no me recuerda.

Jellal se encogió de hombros.- "¿Estás todavía interesada en aprender algo sobre el proceso de apareamiento entre nuestras dos especies?"

Esa pregunta hizo que el corazón se le acelerara al instante.- "¿Has hablado con el señor Haru y la señorita Ellie? ¿Han cambiado de opinión acerca de permiteme hacerle unas pruebas ? "El concepto de poder hablar con la pareja que estaban viviendo juntos, le emociono. Podría aprender mucho de ellos. Quería hacer algo de verdad, en lugar de estar sentada detrás de un escritorio esperando a que la gente fuera a verla con cortes de papel.- "Me encantaría hablar con ellos y hacerle unas sencillas pruebas".

-"No.". Dio un paso hacia ella.- "Todavía no están interesados. Me preguntaba si todavía estabas interesada en estudiar el proceso de apareamiento entre nuestras especies ".

Su entusiasmo murió. -"Estoy muy interesada. ¿Hay otra pareja de la que no he oído hablar? Te agradecería que me dieras la oportunidad de hablar con ellos ,si la hay. "

Dio otro paso y se detuvo a pocos metros de Erza y ella se dio cuenta de que era mucho más alto que ella. Erza inmediatamente se sintió intimidada por su tamaño. El recuerdo de él sujetándola debajo de su gran cuerpo en la cama del hospital, destello en su mente. Ella tragó saliva y trató de no permitir que la atracción que sentía por él ,se reflejara en sus acciones.

-"Yo podría ir a tu casa contigo." Le guiñó un ojo.- "Podrías examinarme todo lo que quieras, doc ." Su atención bajó y se quedó en sus pechos por unos segundos antes de encontrarse de nuevo con su mirada. -"Me estoy ofreciendo como voluntario para mostrarte personalmente cómo tienen sexo nuestras especies. Te daré una hora de sexo que te dejara sin sentido. " Erza retrocedió un paso sorprendida. Le había hablado groseramente. No la recordaba ¿Y le ofrecía una hora de sexo ?. Le sirio ser tan insignificante para él, cuando él se había convertido en una obsesión para ella.

-"No, gracias".

La piel junto a sus ojos se arrugo con diversión mientras él se encogía otra vez de hombros.- "Tu te lo pierdes. Ya sabes cómo encontrarme si cambias de opinión. Te acompañaré a tu puerta ".

-"No, gracias".

-"Te voy a escoltar a casa". Él mantuvo su expresión divertida .- "Así que camina , doc. O podemos quedarnos parados aquí. En cualquier caso, me quedo contigo hasta que llegues a tu casa. "

Erza se apartó de él y empezó a caminar rápidamente por la acera. Podía sentirle detrás de ella, aunque él no hizo ningún sonido. Para ser un hombre tan grande, podía moverse muy silenciosamente. Volvió la cabeza cuando llegó a su patio y abrió la boca cuando vio lo cerca que estaba de ella.

-"Ya estas segura", susurró.- "¿Estás segura de que no quieres que entre dentro, Doc?"

-"Estoy segura", dijo Erza con firmeza.

Sus manos temblaban cuando ella alcanzo la puerta principal. ¿Volvería a decirle que quería entrar dentro de su casa? ¿Volvería a ofrecerse a tener sexo con ella? Abrió la puerta y se dio la vuelta para decirle que ya podía irse, pero él ya había desaparecido.

Erza bajó de su porche y miró en ambas direcciones, pero ya no estaba a la vista. Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Como podía desaparecer tan rápidamente? Le irritaba mucho. Ella se apresuró a entrar y cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de ella.

Erza dejó su bolso en la mesa de la entrada y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Pasó la habitación vacía y se acordó de que tenía que pedir un escritorio y unos archivadores para montar una oficina en su casa.

Miró alrededor de su dormitorio. Odiaba esa gran cama con dosel y con postes gruesos de madera que llegaban al techo. Le quitaba mucho espacio en la habitación. La casa se la habían dado amueblada ,pero nada era de su agrado.

Ella se quitó la ropa de camino al baño. ¿Se acordaba Jellal de ella?¿Estaba jugando con ella para ver si le decía algo?. No estaba segura. Él era bastante convincente si quería que pensara que no la conocía. Ella abrió la ducha y esperó hasta que el agua salio caliente.

Ella dio un paso bajo el chorro del agua caliente y dio un suspiro. ¿Por qué se sentía atraída por él? No podía negar que le atraía . Tal vez era por curiosidad. Ella no estaba segura del por que, pero todavía recordaba esa sensación áspera y caliente de su lengua lamiendo su garganta, de su cuerpo moviéndose contra el de ella , de su pene que casi la había hecho correrse y de los gruñidos sexy que hizo.

-"Necesito un lavado de cerebro ", suspiró ella.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se lavó el pelo, se afeitó las piernas y luego salió de la ducha. Oyó sonar su móvil. Sus pantalones estaban dentro de su dormitorio, donde los había arrojado cuando se había desvestido. Erza se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla antes de salir del cuarto de baño. Se agachó y cogió el teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones .

-"Dra. Scarlet ".

-"Erza, soy Paul. Tenemos una emergencia. ¿Puedes volver? "

-"Voy enseguida." Ella colgó y corrió hacia la cama. Dejó caer el teléfono sobre ella .Giro y choco contra un cuerpo ancho y sólido. Erza se quedó sin aliento. Dos grandes manos le agarraron los hombros desnudos y ella alzo la cabeza para ver quien era. Se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio la expresión divertida de Jellal. Su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el suyo, él la sostenía firmemente por los hombros y tenia los labios curvados en una sonrisa.

-"No respondías al teléfono. Te necesitan en el centro médico. "

-"Estás dentro de mi casa", jadeó.

-"Tengo las llaves de todas las casas. Soy de seguridad. Deberías contestar al teléfono si no quieres que alguien entre a ver que te pasa. El enfermero ha estado llamándote durante cinco minutos y después nos llamó a nosotros. "

-"Estaba en la ducha!"

Su mirada bajo a su cuerpo.- "Ya lo veo. Tienes la piel de color rosa, doc. Te verías mejor, si esa toalla estuviera en el suelo, a tus pies. "Su cuerpo se estremeció un poco en contra del de ella cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia los hombros. -"Quiero lamerte todas esas gotas de agua".

Su corazón latió rápidamente ante la imagen que se formo en su mente, de él haciéndole precisamente eso. La expresión de su rostro le hizo tragar saliva. De repente la soltó y retrocedió.

-"Voy a estar esperándote en la sala de estar. Muévete, doc. Alguien está herido y es necesario que vuelvas al centro medico de inmediato. "

Erza miro inmóvil como la nueva especie salia de su habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Tardó unos largos segundos en recuperarse de la sorpresa de encontrar a Jellal en el interior de su dormitorio y de que él la hubiera tocado. Había entrado en su casa y la había visto casi desnuda. Ella bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña toalla que apenas le cubría la parte superior de sus pechos y que que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Obligó a sus piernas a moverse hacia el armario y saco la ropa rápidamente.

Jellal la estaba esperando junto a la puerta principal. Erza tenia el pelo mojado, pero no le importaba. No tenía tiempo de secarselo . Ella salió a la calle y se volvió hacia el gran hombre que estaba cerrando la puerta y mirándola.

-"¿Vas a correr, Doc?"

Erza asintió con la cabeza mientras bajaba los escalones del porche. Se volvió hacia el centro médico, preparándose para correr, pero de repente se quedó sin aliento cuando Jellal la tomó en sus brazos. Le mostró los dientes afilados cuando le sonrió ampliamente y le guiño un ojo.

-"Agarrate a mí, doc."

Empezó a correr por la calle. Conmocionada, Erza le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello para agarrarse. Ella no podía creer que él la fuera a llevar a la clínica como si ella no pudiera llegar también corriendo.

-"Bájame".

-"Ya casi estamos, doc. Cállate y disfruta del paseo. "

Ni siquiera estaba sin aliento cuando llegaron al edificio. Redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse y cuidadosamente la dejo sobre sus pies al lado de la puerta. Él le guiñó el ojo de nuevo antes de girarse y alejarse.- "Te veré cuando hayas terminado", le dijo por encima del hombro.

Erza se tambaleó por el impacto de sus acciones cuando entró. La clínica tenia una sala de espera y un mostrador largo. Vio a Pablo inclinarse sobre alguien que estaba acostado en una cama. Erza

dejo de pensar en lo que había pasado con Jellal y se movió con rapidez hacia el paciente. -"¿Qué tenemos?"

Pablo se volvió.- "Laceración severa. Necesitara puntos de sutura, Erza "

Erza estuvo la siguiente media hora ocupada. Uno de los secretarios humanos del director del Homeland se había cortado accidentalmente la palma de la mano con un cuchillo de cocina mientras hacia la cena. Erza le limpio la herida, le dio diez puntos de sutura y vendó la herida. Ella le dio unos medicamentos para el dolor y le puso la vacuna antitetánica. El centro médico estaba bien surtido de medicamentos. Cuando termino, el secretario se marcho.

Paul se puso a limpiar. -"Hiciste un buen trabajo, Erza. Dudo mucho que le vaya a quedar una cicatriz. "

-"Gracias".

-"Yo me encargo de limpiarlo todo y del papeleo. Vete a casa y descansa ".

-"Siento no haberte contestado al teléfono. Estaba tomando una ducha. "

Paul sonrió.- "Ya lo veo. Tienes el cabello húmedo ".

-"Buenas noches", ella suspiró y salio a la calle.

Sintió alivio cuando no vio a Jellal por ninguna parte. Solo había caminado unos tres metros cuando lo sintió. Se detuvo, se volvió y le vio acercarse por la acera. Él sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-"¿Lista para que te acompañe?"

-"Conozco el camino hasta mi casa, gracias. Tengo treinta años de edad. No necesito que me acompañes . "

-"No te puedes confiar en estos días, doc. Nunca se sabe qué tipo de animales se mueven a tu alrededor. " Ella le lanzó una mirada. ¿Como tu? No lo dijo en voz alta, aunque estaba tentada hacerlo. Ella siguió caminando. Se quedó a su lado esta vez y tuvo que andar con rapidez para mantenerle el paso.

Llegaron a su casa y Erza abrió la puerta principal, sólo lo suficientemente como para que su cuerpo pudiera pasar. Se giro hacia Jellal.

-"No vuelvas a entrar en mi casa. ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiera estado todavía en la ducha? "

Él sonrió. -"Entrar allí para decirte que te necesitan en el centro y darte una toalla más pequeña que la que llevabas puesta. Tal vez una toalla de mano. "Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo lentamente y sonrió más amplio. -"O ninguna toalla."

Ella se puso tensa.- "No vas a dejarlo estar ¿verdad?" Él se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.-"¿Tienes alguna razón en particular para querer hacerlo conmigo o solo es porque soy diferente a tu especie ?"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.- "Yo también estoy interesado en ver cómo nuestras dos especies mantienen relaciones sexuales."

-"Bueno, encuentra a otra a quien acosar".

Él se encogió de hombros.- "Está bien por mí. Si no estás interesada. Yo estaba buscando una compañera sexual, pero ya no voy a molestarte más. Deberías haberme tomado, Doc ". Entrecerró los ojos. -"Yo sólo quería un par de horas de sexo contigo a cambio te habría dado las respuestas que querías . Tú eres lo suficientemente bonita, así que pensé que podría valer la pena dedicarte algo de mi tiempo. Buenas noches, doc. "Se giró y comenzó a salir al porche. Estaba a medio camino de la acera cuando ella abrió la boca.

-"Sólo un par de horas, ¿eh? Y¿ bonita? La última vez me llamaste belleza. "Erza permitió que su ira se reflejara en su voz.- "La última vez me ofreciste tener sexo conmigo durante días, 215. ¿Debo sentirme insultada? " Él se dio la vuelta. El shock en su rostro le confirmo que no la recordaba.. Ella le miró.-"Creo que me gustabas más cuando estabas recuperándote en mi hospital. Eras más agradable cuando estabas medio muerto de lo que lo eres completamente sano. Eso es muy triste. "

Cerró la puerta cuando Jellal dio un paso hacia ella. Y hecho todas las cerraduras.

-"Doc. Abre la puerta ". Él gruñó las palabras desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-"Buenas noches, señor Jellal."

Jellal giró el picaporte pero la puerta no se abrió. Ella escucho el tintineo de las llaves. ¿Trataría de abrir la puerta? Se mordió el labio.

-"Voy a llamar a seguridad",le amenazó. -"¿Los recuerdas? Ellos son como los que me salvaron la última vez. "

Jellal soltó una maldición suave.- "Eres la doctora del hospital, ¿no es así?"

-"Oh, ahora te acuerdas de mí." Ella se apoyó contra la puerta.

-"Tu cabello es diferente".

Se tocó el cabello húmedo. Lo llevaba de color negro cuando se conocieron. Ahora lo llevaba de su color normal, rojo escarlata .- "Este es mi verdadero color. Decidí que no volvería a teñirlo de negro nunca más ".

-"Abre la puerta y hablaremos." Gruñó .

-"¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas insultarme más? "

Erza se puso tensa cuando sólo el silencio respondió a su pregunta. ¿Trataría de entrar en su casa de otra forma? ¿Por qué debería siquiera importarle que ella fuera la misma mujer a la que había abordado un año antes? Escuchó, pero no oyó nada al otro lado de la puerta. -"¿Señor Jellal? "

Él no respondió. Erza finalmente corrió alrededor de la casa para asegurarse de que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas. Se relajó cuando estuvo segura de que se había ido y de que no iba a volver a molestarla. Ella entró en su dormitorio y apagó la luz. Dormiría vestida ,por si él volvía a entrar.

Jellal apoyo la frente contra la puerta, cerro los ojos y escuchó como la médica se alejaba. Todavía estaba en shock porque la mujer a la que acababa de insultar y enojar fuera la misma mujer que le perseguía todas las noches desde que había sido liberado.

La Dra. Erza Scarlet se había cambiado el color de pelo y lo llevaba mas largo. Había estado demasiado drogado cuando se había despertado en el hospital humano, pero debería haberla reconocido cuando la había vuelto a ver, debería haber reconocido su olor o esos hermosos ojos negros. Le entraron ganas de patearse el culo por no darse cuenta. ¿Los medicamentos realmente le afectaron tanto?

Nunca supo el nombre de la mujer que había estado atrapada debajo de su cuerpo en la cama de ese hospital, pero todos lo demás recuerdos permanecieron intactos en su mente. Su cuerpo todavía podía sentirla, el sabor de su piel aun lo saboreaba en su lengua y el olor de su excitación todavía le atormentaba.

Había estado seguro de que nadie podría evitar que la hiciera suya y disfrutó con la idea de hacer que ella le deseara tanto como él la deseaba. Luego se había desatado el infierno. Los seres humanos se habían precipitado en el interior de la habitación, lo drogaron y se la habían llevado lejos.

Él reprimió un gruñido. Él realmente había metido la pata. Cuando por la noche se iba a dormir, él siempre pensaba en ella, en su pelinegra sexy. Se apartó de la puerta, abrió los ojos y miró la casa donde ella se escondía en su interior.

Había fantaseado con buscarla , con tenerla de nuevo bajo su cuerpo y con terminar lo que habían empezado. Había planeado seducirla con tácticas románticas humanas cuando la encontrara.

La Dr. Erza Scarlet ahora lo odiaba. No podía culparla tampoco. El había sido a propósito un culo con ella la mayoría de veces. Le había irritado sentirse atraído por ella cuando tenia a su mujer dentro de la cabeza. Le parecía que estaba engañando la memoria de su mujer pelinegra cada vez que su cuerpo respondía a la Doctora Scarlet.

Era una broma del destino que las dos fueran la misma. Se adentro en la oscuridad. Él había perdido toda esperanza de tenerla ya en su cama. Hizo una pausa para mirar hacia su casa. Su ira se desvaneció y dejo paso a la tristeza. Las fantasías eran para los tontos. Aprendería la lección y se mantendría lo más lejos posible de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Tensa. Así es como Erza describiría su nueva relación con el oficial de la ONE, Jellal. Él era el que patrullaba la sección humana del Homeland, el área donde ella vivía y trabajaba. Y tuvo que lidiar con él. Desde esa noche ,casi no habían hablado. Cuando lo hacían, no hablaban de nada personal. Dos meses habían pasado así.

El tipo era agradable. Jellal tenía una sonrisa rápida, un agudo sentido del humor y cada vez que había tenido que lidiar con él, le había hecho sonreír. Se había asegurado de que no estuvieran solos desde la noche en que ella le había dicho quien era. Y le estaba agradecida por eso.

Cuando se iba a casa por las noches, sabia que la seguía entre las sombras para asegurarse de que llegaba sana y salva.

Es su trabajo, se recordó. Se arrepentía de haber perdido los estribos con él.

¿Que tenia ella de malo?

. Ella se pateó mentalmente a sí misma. Estaba enojada y se había sentido insultada porque la hubiera olvidado. Hace poco más de un año él quería mantenerla durante días, la había llamado belleza y ahora ...-suspiró-. Él sólo pensaba que era bonita y le ofrecía una noche. Ni siquiera era una noche. Él solo la deseaba para unas horas.

-"Estúpido", murmuró.

-"¿Quien?" Una voz profunda habló suavemente detrás de ella.

Erza se giró para mirar a Jellal. Puso la mano sobre su corazón.- "No te acerques de esa manera otra vez. ¿Te mataría hacer algo de ruido cuando te mueves? "

Jellal arqueo las cejas y le sonrió. -"Entonces no te vería reaccionar de esa manera."

Ella suspiró. -"Me alegro de que al menos a ti te resulte divertido. "

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más en la clínica y al instante se puso tensa. Oh-oh. Esta era la primera vez que estaban completamente solos desde aquella noche en su casa. Se habían visto cuando había atendido a Elie . O cuando Haru había recibido dos balas durante una conferencia con la prensa. También cuando la enfermera había tratado de volver loco a Haru. Se habían visto varias veces, pero siempre de modo profesional.

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Lo bueno es que no te diré lo que quiero." Él le sonrió y cruzo los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

-"Laxus tiene que hacer un viaje por carretera y quiere que vayas con él." Él movió sus cejas.- "Me dijo que te dijera que empaques para dos días. No tenía ni idea de que Laxus y tu dormíais juntos. "

Erza le miró.- "Sabes que entre el Señor Dreyar y yo ... no hay nada. Él es mi jefe y tu líder. Mi relación con Laxus es solo profesional ".

Jellal se paso la lengua por el labio inferior. Y Erza la vio y después volvió a mirar a esos ojos marrones. -"Lo sé, pero me encanta ver como te sonrojas cuando te enojas." De repente sonrió.-

"Laxus quiere que estés lista en una hora."

-"Pero-"

-"Una hora. No discutas conmigo. Yo sólo soy el mensajero ".

-"Pero, ¿dónde vamos? Estoy de servicio. ¿Qué es lo que Laxus quiere de mí? "

Jellal se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír. -"Acabo de entregarte el mensaje. Nos vemos en una hora, doc. Te voy a recoger en frente de tu casa. "

Ella le vio salir de la clínica. Una maldición salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerse. Le encantaba molestarla y tenía un verdadero talento para eso. Ella cogió el teléfono para llamar al Dr.Ted Treadmont, el segundo médico que habían contratado a tiempo parcial, para que cubriera sus turnos.

Ellos realmente necesitaban más personal médico. Dos médicos y dos enfermeras no eran suficientes. Ella hizo una nota mental de hablar sobre eso con Laxus, quien dirigía a la nueva especie, su jefe y quien tomaba las decisiones en el Homeland .

Miró hacia el teléfono decidida a llamarlo para decirle que no iba a a ir a ningún lado, pero luego cambió de idea. Respetaba a Laxus y si necesitaba que ella fuera con él. Aunque no quisiera, iría.

Erza no tenía ni idea de que ropa meter en la maleta. Maldijo y decidió coger un poco de todo. Cogió unos cuantos pares de pantalones vaqueros, unas cuantas camisas y un vestido negro, por si acaso. Ropa interior. Un par de zapatos de tacón alto, un par de zapatos sin cordones. También empacó un pijama.

Ella entró en su cuarto de baño para preparar su bolsa de aseo. Guardo los artículos de maquillaje, champú y acondicionador, por si dormían en un hotel. Odiaba las muestras. Su cabello era demasiado largo y nunca tenían suficiente.

Un vehículo negro se detuvo delante de su casa y tocó la bocina. Erza miró su reloj y vio que había llegado quince minutos antes. Ella apretó los dientes. Jellal disfrutaba molestándola. Cogió su bolso, la maleta y se colgó el bolso de viaje en su hombro. El peso de todo el equipaje le dificulto el salir por la puerta principal.

Nadie la ayudo. Se quedó mirando fijamente al guardia de seguridad que conducía el todo-terreno pero él ni siquiera se movió. Cerro la puerta y conecto la cerradura digital. Parte de su irritación disminuyo cuando no vio a Jellal. Se relajó, respiró hondo y se volvió. Ella trató de no gemir mientras andaba por la acera. Su maleta era muy pesada y la bolsa se le clavaba dolorosamente en el hombro.

La puerta trasera del vehículo se abrió y Jellal salio. Él le sonrió y miro a sus bolsas. Con un movimiento de su cabeza, se dirigió a la parte trasera del vehículo para abrirle el maletero. Él se aparto a un lado y se rió.

-"Vaya, gracias por la ayuda." Ella le lanzó una mirada desagradable.

-"Te dije que íbamos a estar fuera dos días, no dos semanas doc. Supongo que puedes guardar tu propio equipaje si piensas que puedes usar toda esa basura que has metido en esas bolsas. "

Ella gimió cuando levantó la maleta para meterla en la parte trasera de la camioneta.- "No sabía que tenia que meter en la maleta, así que decidí llevar diferentes tipos de ropa. No llevaría tanta si alguien, "ella le miró mientras metía su bolsa de viaje-", me hubiera dicho a dónde iba y de qué va todo esto ".

Cerró la puerta trasera.- "Vamos, Doc. No tenemos todo el día. "

Erza estaba enojada. Agarró su bolso y miro la puerta abierta del vehículo, se movió antes que Jellal y se metió adentro, sabia que él se había sentado allí. Ella le sonrió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Cerró la puerta y se volvió para preguntarle a Laxus que estaba pasando. En el vehículo solo estaban el conductor y Jellal, quien abrió la puerta frente a ella y se metió dentro.

Cerro la puerta .

-"¿Vamos a pasar a recoger a Laxus ?" Ella odio el tono esperanzado en su voz.

Jellal se puso el cinturón de seguridad.- "Abróchate el cinturón, doc. Nop. Laxus ya salio. Nos reuniremos con él en un par de horas. "

Ella suspiró y se abrocho el cinturón. -"¿A dónde vamos?" Ella dirigió su atención al guardia de seguridad al volante. -"Soy la Dr. Erza Scarlet. ¿Cuál es tu nombre conductor? "

-"Bart", respondió alegremente. Se encontró con la mirada de Erza por el espejo retrovisor.- "Nos dirigimos a un complejo privado en el norte".

Erza le frunció el ceño con inquietud.- "¿Por qué?"

-"Oh," Bart puso en marcha el todo terreno, -"El Sr. Dreyar tiene unas de reuniones allí. Pensaron que estarían lo suficientemente lejos como para que la prensa realmente no intentaran seguirle hasta allí. Tenemos la esperanza de que no se enteren de las cosas hasta después de los hechos ".

Erza ignoro a Jellal.- "¿Qué tipo de reuniones? ¿lo sabes? "

-"Oh, por supuesto." El joven era muy hablador- "El Sr Norte quiere comprar un terreno allí para las nuevas especies. Él tiene reuniones con todos los funcionarios de allí y con el tipo que quiere vender la tierra. Oí que él quería que te presentaras por si alguien tenia alguna pregunta médica ". Él tomó aliento.- "Ya has oído esos rumores estúpidos sobre cómo la gente puede coger el parvo si están cerca de las nuevas especies ¿no? Yo estaba un poco preocupado, pero Gray me juró que era mentira. ¿Conoces a Gray Dra. Scarlet? No es cierto, ¿verdad? No puedo coger una enfermedad de los animales al trabajar con las nuevas especies, ¿no? Porque eso es algo que realmente odiaría. Creo que deberían darnos una paga extra si eso es cierto. Mi madre dice que debería ir a un medico y ponerme una vacuna por si acaso - "

-"Cállate", gruñó Jellal. Erza saltó al escuchar el tono de voz de Jellal y Bart cerró la boca. Ella giró la cabeza para mirar a Jellal. Él se encogió de hombros.-"Él habla demasiado. Me molesta ".

Erza intentó ocultar su disgusto. -"Prometo que no puedes coger el parvo de las nuevas especies, Bart. Gracias ", subrayó esas palabras-", por decirme a dónde vamos y por qué. "Lanzó otra mirada Jellal desagradable. -"Algunas personas no saben ser amables, pero yo si ."

Jellal se volvió un poco en el asiento, se enfrentó a ella y sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su amplio pecho. Él miró abiertamente sus pechos y mantuvo su foco allí.- "Puedo ser muy agradable cuando quiero serlo. Sé cómo estimular una conversación. "Su mirada se levantó y le guiñó un ojo. -"Soy bastante bueno con las habilidades orales cuando estoy motivado". Él miró hacia abajo ,a su regazo y amplió su sonrisa. -"Y se que mis habilidades orales se sienten muy bien".

Eres un hijo de puta

. Erza apretó los dientes. Él no se refería a una conversación y ella lo sabía. ¿Por qué siempre trataba de molestarla? Tal vez pensaba que podía avergonzarla con sus descaradas insinuaciones sexuales, pero ella era médico. Ella respiró hondo y se obligó a sonreír. Ella había sido acosada por hombres borrachos en las salas de emergencias con demasiada frecuencia. -"Las habilidades orales son una cosa maravillosa, señor Jellal." Su mirada bajó a la entrepierna de sus pantalones negros, se quedó allí. Poco a poco recorrió con la mirada cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta que se miraron de nuevo a los ojos. Vio que su sonrisa se había desvanecido, sabia que su acción había eliminado la mirada divertida de su cara.- "Creo que se puede decir que tengo una obsesión por lo oral." Ella le sonrió ampliamente, se lamió los labios lentamente y Jellal apretó la mandíbula. -"Una buena conversación es muy importante, ¿no crees? Es muy estimulante y muy agradable, si se hace bien. Tal vez te sorprendería lo mucho que sabe un medico sobre ese tema. Hace mucho tiempo que no he tenido una buena conversación y a veces la necesidad de encontrar a alguien que me pueda estimular es dolorosa. "Sus ojos se estrecharon. -"Pero por desgracia, todavía no he conocido a un hombre con el que realmente quiera hablar. No dejo de toparme con idiotas que no tienen delicadeza. "

Él le gruñó a ella. Ella se echó a reír y le dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana. Los guardias de la puerta del Homeland apenas se movieron cuando el SUV paso. Erza no se molestó en mirar a Jellal. Tenía miedo de que estuviera mirándola todavía. Se giro hacia la ventana y se puso cómoda.

-"Espero que no te importe que me tome una siesta." Ella no pudo resistirse. Volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Jellal. Todavía la miraba y sus increíbles ojos marrones la miraban sin diversión. En realidad parecía enojado.

-"Date una buena siesta, Dra. Scarlet. Te despertaré cuando lleguemos allí ",se ofreció Bart.-"¿te importa si escucho la radio?"

-"No, en absoluto". Erza se volvió hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

* * *

-"Date prisa", bramó un hombre.- "Conduce más rápido. Nos pisan el culo ".

Erza se despertó sobresaltada cuando se golpeó contra la ventana. Ella gimió de dolor cuando se golpeo la frente. Estaba medio dormida y desorientada, miro a su alrededor para ver lo que estaba pasando.

Jellal estaba inclinado hacia adelante, entre los dos asientos y Bart todavía conducía el SUV. Erza observo el entorno, iban por una carretera de dos carriles llena de árboles a cada lado. El sol estaba casi ocultándose y pronto sería de noche. Se toco la frente, donde le dolía y se miro la mano para ver si tenia sangre. No la tenia.

-"Pisa el acelerador a fondo", gruñó Jellal.- "Ellos nos van a golpear de nuevo."

¿Quién nos va a golpear?

Ella vio como un camión rojo con una rejilla metálica se acercaba rápidamente a la parte trasera del vehículo. Ella sabía lo que intentaban hacer. Ella jadeó cuando se estrellaron contra la parte trasera de la camioneta.

El SUV se desvió del camino. Erza se golpeo la cabeza contra el respaldo acolchado del asiento del conductor. Su cinturón de seguridad se le clavo dolorosamente en el regazo, se lo había colocado allí cuando se dispuso a dormir.

-"Oh dios," Bart sonaba como si estuviera llorando.- "Están tratando de matarnos."

-"Pisa a fondo", rugió Jellal.- "Nuestro motor es más grande. No serian capaces de cogernos si tuvieras mas huevos y conducieras a mas velocidad. "

-"No puedo", le gritó Bart.- "Voy a perder el control del vehículo. "

-"La próxima vez, conduciré yo", gruñó Jellal.

Erza miro con miedo los bordes de la carretera. Había árboles por todas partes . Ella miró hacia abajo. Estaban subiendo por un camino complicado de la montaña.

-"Pide ayuda", consiguió decir Erza.

-"No hay señal de móvil." Jellal Gruñó, obviamente furioso.

Volvió la cabeza y miro hacia atrás. Maldijo y se dejo caer en el asiento junto a Erza. Ella se sorprendió al ver el arma que se había sacado de la espalda. Era una pistola negra.

-"Oh mierda", jadeó.

El camión los embistió de nuevo. Erza salio disparada contra la puerta a su lado, pero esta vez se las arregló para no golpearse la cabeza. Jellal se puso de rodillas en el asiento y les apuntó con el arma.

-"Tápate los oídos, Doc".

Ella lo hizo y Jellal abrió fuego. El vidrio explotó. El sonido que la pistola hizo al disparar fue ensordecedor. El SUV patinó violentamente y que casi se inclino sobre dos ruedas. Bart maldijo hasta por los codos.

Erza se volvió para mirar al otro vehículo y vio que iba tirando un liquido blanco. Jellal les había disparado en el motor. El camión rojo perdió velocidad y la camioneta se alejo. Jellal dejó de disparar. Maldijo mientras dejaba caer el cargador vacío y sacaba otro del bolsillo lateral de su chaleco. Se giro y el camión rojo ya no estaba detrás de ellos.

Erza le miraba boquiabierta y Jellal la miro a los ojos .-"¿Estás bien doc?"

Se las arregló para asentir.- "¿Quienes eran?"

Jellal se encogió de hombros. -"Sospecho que no eran amigos nuestros." Se sentó de lado en elasiento y dejo el arma en el suelo. Volvió a mirar por la ventana trasera. Y saco el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo. Él lo abrió, lo miró durante unos segundos y maldijo violentamente.-"Todavía no hay señal." Su mirada se encontró con la de ella.- "¿Dónde está tu móvil Doc?"

-"El mio tampoco tendrá señal ."

-"Uno nunca sabe. Podríamos tener móviles diferentes. ¿Dónde está? Prefiero comprobarlo. "

Fue a coger su bolso, pero no estaba donde lo había dejado. Ella miró hacia abajo y vio que se había caído al suelo. Ella señaló. Jellal se inclino para coger el bolso y en un instante había vaciado todo el contenido en el asiento.

Erza tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de gritarle. Esas eran sus cosas y acababa de esparcirlas por todo el asiento como si fueran basura. Jellal rebusco entre las cosas y agarro su móvil, luego lo abrió.

-"Maldita sea," gruñó. Lo tiró al suelo.

-"Ese es mi teléfono! No lo rompas. "

Su temperamento se encendió. Estaba asustada y también muy, muy cabreada. Se desabrochó el cinturón para recoger su teléfono. Jellal la empujó con la mano hacia atrás para que se quedara en el asiento.

-"No funciona de todos modos," gruñó él, mirándola.

-"Tira tu teléfono, pero no el mío. Eso es grosero. "

-"Lo siento. Pero no puedo ser cortés cuando alguien intenta matarnos ".

-"¿Hola?", Gritó Bart.-"Hay otro camión.¿ Podrían dejar de pelear? Creo que tenemos otro problema. No quieren dejarnos en paz! "

Erza volvió la cabeza para mirar con horror por la parte trasera de la camioneta. Un segundo camioneta iba tras ellos rápidamente, esta vez era azul. Ella observó como un hombre se ponía de pie en la parte trasera de la camioneta, con una mano se sujeto a la barra anti-vuelco sobre la cabina del vehículo y con en la otra mano les apuntaba con un arma . Abrió la boca para gritar.

Jellal se acercó a ella ,la agarró de la camisa y la empujo sobre el asiento. Su cuerpo se coloco sobre el de ella y el contenido de su bolso se le clavo en el estómago. Una mano de Jellal se deslizo entre ellos y saco otra pistola que llevaba en el pecho. Se levanto sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza de ella quedo entre sus muslos.

Tengo la cabeza entre los muslos de Jellal

. Eso significaba que el bulto que sentía en el cuello ... Ella apretó los dientes.

¿Cómo puede excitarse cuando alguien nos está disparando? Ella luchó por salir de entre sus piernas, pero su peso la mantuvo abajo.

-"No te muevas", exigió.- "Estas golpeando mis nueces".

-"Vete a la mierda. ¡Suéltame! ", gritó ella.

Una mano grande le golpeó duro en el culo.

-"Mi cara está aquí arriba, doc. No me hagas daño y no te haré daño. "

Erza sólo gritaba. Estaba enfadada, asustada y el trasero le picaba por su golpe. Algo chocó con fuerza contra la camioneta. Jellal y Erza salieron despedidos hacia adelante y ambos se estrellaron contra la parte trasera de los asientos delanteros .

-"Conduce más rápido", ordenó Jellal con dureza aBart -."Un golpe más como ese y nos vamos a la mierda!"

¿Mierda?

Erza se alarmo ante el tono de Jellal. Un segundo después, la camioneta rebotó violentamente. Ella y Jellal se levantaron completamente del suelo. Oyó un grito masculino. Bart. Entonces ella se golpeó con fuerza contra el asiento y el peso de Jellal cayo sobre ella. Oyó un ruido horrible y todo se sacudió. La camioneta comenzó a dar vueltas. Ella gritó de puro terror. Ella ya no sabía lo que era arriba o abajo. Ella no sabía nada, solo sentía dolor, miedo y la sensación de que estaban rodando hacia abajo. El vidrio exploto. El metal chirriaba. Erza siguió gritando, pero todo de repente dejó de moverse.

Ella jadeó. El hombro, los oídos y la mano, le dolían. Trató de calmarse cuando abrió los ojos, pero al instante deseó no haberlo hecho. Ella descubrió que su cuerpo estaba tendido en el techo de la camioneta. La ventana trasera estaba rot.. Se quedó mirando la hierba en el suelo, justo a un brazo de distancia. Cerca de la parte trasera de la camioneta había el grueso tronco de un árbol.

Finalmente comprendió que la camioneta estaba boca abajo. Erza se movió y sintió un dolor terrible en la pierna. Ella gimió. Se apoyo las manos y trató de levantarse a pesar de que su hombro le dolía, pero sólo logró levantar un poco la cabeza. Miro a la izquierda y vio a Jellal a pocos centímetros de ella. Estaba tumbado de costado, de espaldas a ella . Se tocó la cara.

-"Mierda", gruñó Jellal.-"¿Doc?" su voz sonó profunda y su cuerpo entero se sacudió.- "¿Doc?" La alarma se reflejo en su voz .

-"Estoy aquí, detrás de ti. ¿Estás bien? "Erza se aclaró la garganta. Su voz se había roto mientras hablaba.

Jellal volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro.- "Estás bien. ¿Estás mal herida? "

-"Lastimada pero viva. ¿Puedes ver a Bart? Todo lo que puedo ver desde aquí es la parte posterior de los asientos . "

Jellal se movió ligeramente y gimió cuando él levantó la cabeza.-"Le veo y puedo oír su respiración. "

Un gemido de dolor salió de la parte delantera de la camioneta. Erza se lamió los labios secos y saboreo la sangre. Ella comenzó a moverse con la intención de salir del vehículo.

Una mano la agarró del muslo.- "No", ordenó Jellal.- "Ellos tenían armas. No sé hasta donde rodamos pero podrían estar ahí arriba. Si sales de aquí seras un blanco fácil. "

-"Oh Dios", sollozó suavemente Bart.

-"Tengo que ayudarlo." Erza miro a los ojos a Jellal.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron.- "Está bien. Pasa sobre mí para llegar a él. Hay un montón de cristales rotos debajo de mí y no quiero que te cortes. Permanece en el interior del vehículo. Si no

puedes llegar a él a través de los asientos no te muevas y espera a que yo me asegure de que estamos a salvo ".

-"¿Quieres que pase sobre ti? Pero-"

-"Hazlo, doc. No estoy bromeando con eso de los cristales rotos. Las ventanas están destrozadas. Tengo vidrios en el culo. Este no era uno de los vehículos de seguridad que se han fabricado especialmente para nosotros. Este tiene el vidrio templado, pero es fuerte. Pasa sobre mi cuerpo para llegar hasta él y yo echare un vistazo a nuestra posición. Ojalá hayamos rodado lo suficiente por la colina para que no puedan descender a pie hasta nosotros. De cualquier forma, no quiero que nos quedemos aquí. Ellos saben dónde estamos y nos pueden encontrar con bastante facilidad. Estoy seguro de que hemos dejado un rastro de escombros para que lo sigan. "

Erza se volvió hacia él. Ella se encontró con la mirada de Jellal. Él le dirigió una sonrisa, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

-"Sabes que deseas subirte encima de mí, doc. Esta es tu oportunidad ".

Erza frunció el ceño.-"Eres un culo".

Le guiñó un ojo.- "No es mi culo lo que me preocupara cuando estás encima de mí. Ten cuidado con tus codos y con las rodillas dulzura ".

Abrió la boca para decirle que este no era el momento para que él comenzara con su mierda sexual. Pero Bart sollozó y la sonrisa de Jellal se desvaneció.

-"Muévete doc. Podrían estar bajando y no tengo ganas de recibir un disparo ".

Erza cuidadosamente se movió para a poner las manos junto a la cabeza de Jellal. De repente él se movió y extendió las manos hacia ella.

-"Pon tus manos en las mías. Hay vidrios. Te voy a levantar para ponerte sobre mí . A continuación, mantén las manos en mis piernas. Mira donde pones las rodillas, doc. En serio. "Él le guiñó un ojo a ella. -"Sé que quieres ver lo grande que soy, pero prefiero que me sientas con las manos."

-"Bastardo," susurró Erza, aunque realmente no lo sentía.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa, sabia que en este momento estaba siendo un culo sólo para distraerla. Ella estaría volviéndose loca en esta situación si no fuera por Jellal. Acababan de caer rodando por una montaña, había hombres con armas de fuego que podrían llegar hasta ellos y Jellal trataba de que ella centrara su atención en él, en vez de en el peligro.

-"Gracias", susurró en voz baja, puso sus manos sobre las de él. Jellal empezó a tirar de ella sobre su cuerpo. Erza levantó la parte inferior del cuerpo apoyándose en las rodillas. Trató de ignorar el momento en que sus pechos se rozaron contra el rostro de Jellal y cómo su estómago se encogió cuando sintió su aliento caliente traspasar la delgada camisa.

-"Deberías considerar ponerte a dieta cuando salgamos de esto", sugirió Jellal en voz baja.

-"Bésame el culo".

Él se rió entre dientes.- "No es tu culo lo que esta en mi cara ahora mismo, doc. Eso es todo lo que te puedo ayudar. Y por mucho que me guste donde estás, tienes que moverte dulzura ".

Tenia que apoyar las rodillas en sus hombros. Se agarró a los muslos con las manos, sabia que tenía que deslizarse sobre su cuerpo con las manos y con las rodillas.

-"Date prisa, doc."

Con mucho cuidado, puso una rodilla sobre su hombro. Sus manos de repente la agarraron de las caderas mientras levantaba parte de su cuerpo. La empujó hacia adelante. Erza que cayo entre los asientos delanteros. Podía ver a Bart. Jellal se movió de debajo de sus piernas, que estaban todavía sobre él.

-"No te muevas, doc. Voy a salir. Si no regreso quiero que sepas que ha sido un placer conocerte . "

-"Ten cuidado", advirtió.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS DE LA ADAPTADORA:**_ Holaa! Lo siento por tardar tanto, ahora mismo estoy adaptando el siguiente cap, espero que lo disfruten.

 ** _Mirai Fuyu:_ ** Holaa, bueno, a tu pregunta, pues no. Aqui Slade-Jellal es el mismo en todas las adaptaciones, no lo e cambiado ni nada, no e cambiado ni a Natsu ni a gray ni Laxus, En las tres adaptaciones Natsu es Valiant, Gray es Tiger, Slade es Jellal y Laxus es Justice. Asi que en mis tres adaptaciones Laxus es el lider de las nuevas especies, esta adaptacion incluida. Entiendo tu confusion, en Tiger, cuando Jellal dijo que solo toca a su erza fue porque el libro Tiger es el numero siete de la serie, asi que Erza y Jellal ya estan juntos porque Slade es el libro numero dos de la seria, la historia de Slade sucedio antes que la de Tiger, asi que aqui, cuando mencionan a Gray recuerda que aun no a conocido a Juvia.

Jellal es el jefe de empleados.

Gray el jefe de seguridad

Laxus el lider de las nuevas especies, jefe supremo XD

Recuerda que esta es una adaptacion, la adaptacion de libro "SLADE SEGUNDO LIBRO DE LA SERIE NUEVAS ESPECIES DE LAURANN DOHER"

 _ **DemonWithe**_ _ **:**_ Que bueno que te este gustando ;*, aqui esta la continuacion, gracias


End file.
